A White Knight's Master Plan For Romance!
by Kage Sannin
Summary: Shin has been thinking a lot about a certain gun toting blond lately. When he realizes he's in love, he decides to try and win Hiruma's affections. But there's one problem. He doesn't know the first thing about love! YAOI ShinxHiruma
1. Step 1: Realization

Kage Sannin: Oh yeah! It's my first Eyeshield 21 fanfiction!

Kage Sannin: (fires several missiles in a Hiruma-esqe fashion)

Seto and Itachi: ...

Kage Sannin: (hugs Seto)

Kage Sannin: WE MUST CELEBRATE!

Seto: Don't do that...

Kage Sannin: This particular fanfiction is one of the weirder ideas I've had.

Itachi: That's even possible?

Kage Sannin: (vein mark)

Kage Sannin: As usual I apologize for any ooc-ness in my fanfiction, now lets have the two stars say the disclaimer!

(Shin and Hiruma appear)

Hiruma: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU NEE-SAN!

Shin: You have a nee-san?

Hiruma: Don't ask...

Kage Sannin: Say the disclaimer now!

Shin and Hiruma:

Kage Sannin (Fucking nee-san) does not own Eyeshield 21 or any of it's characters.

Everyone: ...

Itachi: That's got to be the plainest disclaimer you've ever written.

Kage Sannin: (shrugs)

Kage Sannin: I'll think up a better one next time.

Kage Sannin: So here's the first chapter of a white knight's master plan for romance!

* * *

Step 1: Realization

"Shin. Shin? SHIN!" Shin looked up at Sakuraba who was giving him a weird look. "I've been calling you for five minutes already, what's up?" Shin shook his head and said "it's nothing." Shin was both annoyed and confused. Not a good combination. One might ask what the heck could possibly annoy or confuse the famous Shin of the Oujou White Knights, who was prided on for his intelligence and cold demeanor. Well, recently he had started thinking about a certain insane quarter back. A LOT. How much is a lot? Well...

_Flash Back:_

"_Shin was dressing in the morning when he suddenly heard Hiruma's voice in his head. He froze for several seconds, blinked, and went on dressing."_

_Another Flash Back:_

"_Shin is doing his mornings laps when he finds himself thinking about the angry face, he saw on Hiruma. He again froze and blinked several times before resuming his normal activities."_

Well, at least that how it started out several weeks ago, but from then on it had started to get steadily worse. Shin found himself thinking about Hiruma during every passing moment. His face, his laugh, the way he walked, the way he talked, _EVERYTHING!_ It was starting to get so bad that he couldn't hide it any more. It was starting to worry Shin. "_I think I might be sick." _thought Shin, as he headed for the locker room to change for team practice. "_But wait," _he thought. "_I don't get sick."_

"_What is wrong with me?"_ Shin sighed as he took his place on the field. As he stood lost in thought his teammates stared at him. Ootawara stared and said "Oi Sakuraba what's up with Shin?" Sakuraba shugged and said "dunno, he's been like this for weeks." They all continued to stare as Shin got into position absentmindedly still lost in thought. Gunpei walked out onto the field and yelled "Alright, it's time for drills!" Sakuraba raised his hand and said "Umm the spring tournament is over, and summer vacation hasn't even started, so shouldn't we...?" "That's exactly the kind of thinking that makes losers!" shouted Gunpei. Sakuraba flinched along with several of the other team members, as Gunpei continued shouting "with an attitude like that, it's _no wonder _a team like the Deimon Devil Bats scored against us!" With the mention of the Devil Bats Shin looked up, as his mind wandered again to Hiruma. "ALRIGHT!" yelled Gunpei, getting everyone's attention. He looked to see that everyone was in place and blew the whistle.

Everyone started running along with Shin. "_Why do I keep thinking about him?" _thought Shin. Unfortunately, Shin was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that Takami had thrown the ball to him. And so- "HEY SHIN!"- it hit him straight in the face. Every single person on the field froze in shock. Shin had _never _missed a catch in practice before, much less have the ball hit him in the face. They all stared in disbelief as the ball slowly fell off of his face, which had lost some of his usual deadpan expression revealing a similar state of shock as his teammates. "Okay..." said Sakuraba, "Now I'm starting to get worried." "You're not the only one." said Takami, scrutinizing Shin. And he was right because even Gunpei looked worried as he approached the now frozen Shin and said "are you alright son? You've not been yourself lately." Shin shook his head and said "I'm fine." Gunpei continued to look at him and said "I think you should skip practice today and go home and rest." Shin looked up and said "I'm fine, I can continue to play-" Gunpei shook his head and said "I insist." So with that being said Shin silently took off his helmet and left the field without a word.

As he headed for home he thought "_maybe I really am sick." _While opening the door to his house, his thoughts again drifted off to the psychopathic blond. He shook his head to try and clear his head of those thoughts, and thought "_maybe a good night's rest will put a stop to all this." _

Shin woke up with a start. That proved it. He was sweating hard and breathing with extreme difficulty. "_I really am sick!"_ he thought with a flushed face, as he recalled the dream he just had. Because if dreaming about doing lewd things to a very cute and very naked Hiruma wasn't enough to prove that he was sick, nothing would. Shin thus threw on his clothes as quickly as possible and made an immediate appointment with the doctor's office.

"Alright," said the Doctor looking bored. "What's the problem here." Shin said with the usual deadpan expression on his face. "I think I'm seriously ill." The doctor calmly took out a note pad and a pen and said with an equally bored tone, "please describe some of your symptoms." Shin then said, "I've been continually thinking about a person I know." The doctor scribbled down some notes and said "go on." Shin continued saying "I've been very distracted," "uh huh," "I've been unable to think about anything else," "uh huh" "I very recently had a dream about this person," "uh huh" "Also I feel very strange whenever I see or think about this person." The doctor calmly looked at him and said "describe the feeling you get." Shin thought about it for several seconds and said "it's a sensation in my chest, a sort of warm feeling that makes me feel slightly light headed." The doctor continued scribbling on his notepad and said "uh huh." The doctor then said "tell me exactly when this started."

_Flash Back:_

"_Shin was running his morning lap as usual, when he saw Hiruma in his path. Hiruma looked different to him that morning for some reason. Though he was writing something in the black booklet he carried around with him with the usual insanely evil expression he had on his face, he still looked different. He finished writing and put the book back in his pocket, and then looked up to see Shin. They were both silent for several seconds, before Hiruma said smirking "practice?" When Shin remained silent, Hiruma said "just so you know, all the practice in the world won't make you faster than Eyeshield 21." Hiruma then turned around still smirking and started to walk off when Shin grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him to stop him from leaving and said "I know who he is." Hiruma turned around to look at him and Shin's heart suddenly skipped a beat at the shocked and confused look on his face." _

"And that's when it started." said Shin. The doctor nodded and wrote on his notepad. Shin continued saying "also since then, upon seeing him my heart beats become erratic, and I sometimes start sweating." The doctor closed his notepad and said "I know exactly what is the problem." Shin said "what is it? Do I need medication?" The doctor shook his head and said dryly "you're sick, but not in the way you think you are." "What is that supposed to mean?" said Shin nonplused. The doctor smiled slightly and said "Seijuuro-san, you're in love." And thus, it began.

* * *

Kage Sannin: Well it's a start, but Hiruma barely appeared in this chapter!

Seto: And whose fault is that?

Kage Sannin: Be quiet Seto-kun, well I hope to get the next chapter out soon in any case.

Itachi: You hope in any case.

Kage Sannin: You shut up too, well til then see you next time!


	2. Step 2: Research

Kage Sannin: Woot second chapter!

Seto: You seem so proud...

Kage Sannin: Yes!

Itachi: Congratulations.

Hiruma: ...

Everyone: ...?

Hiruma: (sleeping)

Kage Sannin: Ahh so cute.

Kage Sannin: Okay, Seto-kun please say the disclaimer. (Goes to wrap Hiruma in blankets)

Seto:

**Disclaimer: Kage Sannin does not own Eyeshield 21 or any of it's characters because if she did... you don't want to know... **

Itachi: You really don't want to know...

Kage Sannin: (Puts a stuffed fox in with the blankets)

* * *

Step 2: Research

There was no mistaking it. Shin was sitting at a bench in the park at night silently brooding as some might say. "_I'm in love with Hiruma_." thought Shin. How long did it take him to reach this conclusion? Well after, the fateful meeting with the doctor, he was in a state of disbelief and confusion and thus in a business like effort to maintain his mentality he made visits with several other doctors, and was given the same answer. Shin was in denial for several days. He attempted to disregard the opinion of the doctors and the annoying magazine he had picked up and read in a desperate attempt to escape boredom, and focus on other things, as well as try to term his "symptoms" as other emotions or illnesses, and beyond all else kept telling himself that he wasn't in love with him. But as the days went by Shin had found it harder and harder to deny that fact, because the more he thought about it the truer it became. So after many days of contemplation, he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with the psychopathic blond

As Shin was a logical person, he realized quickly what he had to do. The only logical thing for a person in Shin's position to do, he knew, was to court Hiruma and try to win his heart. And thus, that is what he decided to do. However, he also knew very well that he hadn't the slightest clue about love and romance. He wondered if he should ask his teammates for advice. He decided otherwise however, after remembering the hoards of fangirls chasing Sakuraba, the failed attempts at asking girls out of Ootawara, and Takami's attempts at writing love poetry. So, he decided, he would do some research himself on the subject.

Shin walked calmly along the streets. He had already decided what he was going to do. Love, he had decided was like foot ball. To succeed, one must keep a level head and devise a plan. So, Shin had decided to gather information about love and romance and then devise a plan for winning Hiruma's affections. As he walked, he kept an eye out for any store that might help him in his quest. After walking a certain length, he spotted a shop with drawn black curtains and a sign that said: "Love Boutique" in cursive letters. Shin calmly turned and entered the shop. Less than five seconds after entering, he left without a word and continued on.

After that unpleasant experience, Shin went to the book store. He first went to the shelf labeled romance. One shelf rack was full of novels with covers of men and women in various embraces. He skimmed several novels before moving on. He then picked up several shoujo mangas on the second rack that he yet again flipped through and then several frilly pink books on romance. He then spotted a small blue handbook that was titled "A Man's Guide to Love and Romance." Shin examined the book and after confirming it had no frills or lace, opened it and read on the introductory page:

"_Yo, and welcome to A Man's Guide to Love and Romance! As I am a man myself, I know that most men and boys don't know very much about romance when they first fall in love so this book's here to help you! This book is filled with tips and tricks for winning the heart of the girl (or boy) you desire."_

Shin closed the book and walked to the counter. "I'd like to buy this."

Back at his house he started to read his book.

"_An Introduction to Love and Romance:_

_Yo, and welcome to this book! It is guaranteed that this book will give you invaluable advice on how to win the person of your affections so read on! If you are an amateur in the field of love, continue reading, if not, turn to page 80. _

Shin calmly continued reading without changing his expression.

_If you are reading this book, I assume that you're in love and you need advice and help desperately, as a normal man would not likely come near any book about romance with a ten foot pole if he did not need help. Well it's okay however, as I am here to help! As we men are singular logical thinkers, the help in this book will be organized into steps._

He nodded calmly, that made sense to him.

_Step 1: Realization_

_You may be wondering about what this step means. It's very simple. If you want a girl(boy) to fall in love with you, you must first admit that love to yourself! After all, you can't expect someone to fall in love with you if you don't want to believe that you are in love with that person yourself! So if you have completed the first step let's move on._

Shin stopped reading for several seconds to contemplate that fact, and then moved on.

_Step 2: Research_

_If you are new to love and romance, you will obviously want to consult several guides and aids. By reading this book you have made the correct choice. Congratulations, you have completed step 2!_

_Now that we got those two steps out of the way, we can move on to the actual steps._

Shin thought "_finally."_ And turned to the next page.

* * *

Kage Sannin: Well that was a boring and short chapter but it takes care of the introductory stuff for this fanfiction.

Itachi: (ignores)

Seto(typing on his laptop)

Kage Sannin: With the next chapter, the master plan will commence as Hiruma-chan will make his first actual appearance!

Kage Sannin: Yay!

Itachi: Your "ototou-kun" _is_ sleeping you know.

Kage Sannin: oops.

Hiruma: (sleeping cuddled up with the fox plushie)

Kage Sannin: (takes out her camera) He's going to hate me for this. Kekekekeke...


End file.
